


The Wagon

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Getting into the complications of feelings [14]
Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wagon that is set beside the Duke's home holds a lot of memories. Not only for Daisy, Luke and Bo, but for Uncle Jesse and his own siblings. Witness as the wagon silently sits by as memories are recollected of its existence in the Duke clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off To The Fishing Hole

**Author's Note:**

> AGES:
> 
> Luke Duke – 28
> 
> Daisy Duke – 24
> 
> Bo Duke – 24
> 
> Enos Strait – 28
> 
> Daisy is only four months older than Bo. Go with me on this people; it will work. We all know how close of friendship John S. and Catharine Bach had on the show; so it just fits that the characters they played should be close and almost twin like.
> 
> Also most people say Luke and Enos were in the same class and Enos has been best friends with the Dukes since childhood; so I made Enos; Luke's age.

**Daisy's POV**

I stepped out onto the front porch and turned and stared at the wagon that was sitting at the side of the house. The wagon that my cousins and I had time after time played cowboy and Indians in. The wagon that only I in my adulthood still found comfort in sitting for long stretches of time to day dream in. The wagon that the boys had wanted to blow up in their teenage years when they had began to learn to shoot burning arrows with the bow and arrow. The wagon that the boys  _had_  accidentally set fire too when one of their shots got carried away in the wind; but the boys had managed to quickly put the fire out and fix the paint. So only a tiny dent in the seat was the only tell tale sign that any mishap had happened to the wagon.

The wagon that the family had fondly called "Daisy's wagon" when I first came to live here with Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha when I was four. It was the wagon that I had found comfort in when I had to get out of the house when I missed my parents so bad. When even the loving arms of Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha weren't enough. It was to the wagon that I went too. It was the wagon that Luke and Bo always found me curled up when no one else could find me. So that was why they had felt so bad the moment they knew the fire arrow was heading towards my wagon. They knew how heart broken I would be if my wagon got burnt. I wouldn't have forgiven them any time soon. So they high tailed it as fast as their teenage legs could carry them and they ripped off their shirts and started to try to put the fire out. Luckily for them Uncle Jesse rushed from the house with a bucket of water and tossed it over the small flames and their hands.

I moved towards my wagon and stopped before it placing my hand on the rough surface. Uncle Jesse told me when I saw the wagon that my father had loved it also when he was a small boy. That out of the Duke siblings my father begged my grandfather not to destroy the wagon when he needed firewood one frozen winter. I have my father to thank for the wagon's safe keeping. I wish he was here with me now; so we could share the enjoyment that the wagon brought us. I felt tears at the end of my lashes as I tried to bring up my father's face; but it was quite impossible. I just couldn't. Not because I was too sad to think of my father; no it's because I don't have a clear memory of him or my mother. They died in a plane crash when I was four years old.

"Hey Daisy!" A voice behind me called out.

I turned around waiting for the person to come up to me. When he didn't; I sighed and patted the wagon's bottom one last time and walked towards him. "Heya Enos." I said with a smile.

"Hello Daisy." Enos said with a wide smile of his own and a touch of pink in his cheeks. Enos was getting better around me; at least he's not turning red as a lobster holding a tomato anymore.

"Luke and Bo are out in the woods trying to get some work done for Uncle Jesse." I said with a wave of my hands.

"I know. I saw them while I was driving here." Enos nodded. "I didn't come to see 'em."

"Oh well Uncle Jesse is taking a nap right now." I said moving my hands behind me and placing them in my back pockets.

"I didn't come here to see Uncle Mr. Jesse either." Enos said with a small tilt of his head.

"Oh." I asked. "Than why did you come all the way out here?" I suddenly frowned. "Boss Hogg's isn't up to causing trouble again is he?"

"No. I'm officially off duty." Enos said looking down at his clothes. I followed his eyes and saw that Enos was actually out of his police uniform. "Sorry, my mind was in another place when you showed up." I was usually more aware of my soundings.

Enos looked into my eyes. "It's not a problem Daisy." He said softly.

"So why  _did_  you come all the way out here than?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders.

"To see ….." Enos blushed once more.

I looked at him in a friendly way waiting just waiting for him to say that he came out here just too especially see me. I knew about his crush on me. Hell I had known about it since we went to school together. I have to admit back in my childhood I myself had a crush on Enos Straight; but time went by and my feelings for him had changed and now I think of him as a very good friend. A goofy friend; but a very good and special friend.

"To see y …. The new little of piglets." Enos said with a smile.

I balanced.  _He came out of his way to see a bunch of pigs? Did I miss something here! What the hell. Something is wrong with this picture._ "Oh." I softly said as I felt my face heat up.  _Come on Daisy Duke; admit it. You expected Enos to say that he came out here just to see you._

**Enos's POV**

_Enos Strait you are such a yellow bellow chicken. God you should be shot or hung, or something that would allow you to have a quick exist from this world. PIGLETS! You actually said you came to see a bunch of pigs instead of just admitting that you came just to see Daisy. Shit now Daisy is going to think more less of me than she had before._ "Well you know how piglets always thrilled me." I said quickly.

Daisy's eyes lit up. "I remember your report in school. I remember how soft your face looked and how your eyes lit up when you were talking about the small baby pigs." Her hands moved to her side as she started to walk towards the barn. I fell into step beside her. I might be stuck looking at the new piglets; but at least I'll have Daisy by my side. So all in all I made out pretty good.

"So what are you going to do with your day off?" After several silent minutes of looking over the piglets. I turned and leaned against the fence and folded my arms across my chest.

Daisy sighed and leaned against the fence herself. She probably didn't realize how close she was standing to me. All I wanted to do at the moment was too wrap my arms around her and pull her to me and kiss her. I never wanted to let Daisy Duke go; but I kept my arms tightly clasped across my chest. I felt my heart beat race as I just looked down into Daisy's open face. Oh how I love this woman. I always had and always will.

I just wished Daisy returned my feelings for me. I almost thought she did back in junior high; but sadly she never told me. I never told her either; not until after college. But I just knew that Daisy knew that I liked her; no that I loved her. I had loved Daisy Duke since the first moment I met her when she was a sad four year old girl who had just lost her parents. I remember walking up to her and placing my arms around her and pulling her into a tight but tender hug when I first met her. I promised her that I would always be there for her and I have had kept that promise.

"I don't have any plans for today." Daisy was saying. "How about you?"

"I was thinking of going fishing. Would you care to join me?" I asked quickly before I lost my nerve.

"I would love to." Daisy said with a smile. "Our usual spot?"

I simply nodded.

**Daisy's POV**

"So are you ready to go?" I asked standing straight one more. I watched as Enos straightened up himself. I don't know what made me do it; but I held out my hand for him to take it and once his hand was in mine I laughed gleefully and started to run where my car was parked. "Come on you, I bet I can catch more fish than you, sugar."

"Oh yeah, Wanna bet?" Enos laughed as he jogged beside me; his hand warm in mine.

"The usual?" I asked as I stopped beside the driver's door of my car. I turned and kept my hand in Enos's. I raised my eyebrows up and down. I leaned forward slightly and saw Enos's face heat up. I could actually feel his body heat from where I was standing; just mere inches away from him. The only part of me that was touching Enos Straight was my hand; and I can still feel his body heat up. I knew that I was the cause of his body heating up; and I loved it. Enos is the only man that I feel safe around and so I don't let go of his hand when I know what affect I'm having on him. Enos is actually the only man I feel comfortable with flirting with. He's like a big brother to me.

"The usual." Enos nodded. "I am going to expect payment on the spot, Daisy." He winked and tweaked my nose before letting go of my hand and walking around the car to the passenger side.

"Got your pole?" I asked as I realized that I didn't have my pole with me. I let go of the handle and nodded towards the house. "You can borrow Uncle Jesse's if you need too."

"Thanks." Enos started too moved towards the house.

"You wait here sugar; I'll just run in and get the poles." I laughed as I jogged to the front porch and past my wagon. I heard Enos get into the car. I rushed into the house and grabbed my and Uncle Jesse's fishing poles and rushed back out to where my car was sitting with Enos sitting waiting ever so patiently in the passenger side. I grinned as I jogged down the stairs and over to my car. I moved over to the driver's side and opened the door and put the poles into the back seat before I got in.

"Ready." I turned and grinned at Enos.

**Enos's POV**

I gulped because I could smell Daisy's reapplying of her perfume. "Daisy's perfume". I have smelt the smell before; but it only suited Daisy Duke the best. But I also gulped because when Daisy was getting into the car I could see how tight her jeans truly were on her. Daisy had the tiniest of all waist; Scarlett O'Hara waist; since she was sixteen years old. Daisy didn't even have to go on any diets at all, she knew how to take care of herself and keep the extra weight off. I personally knew that Daisy never actually thought about her appearance all that much; that if she did gain weight it wouldn't brother her; not one bit. She got that quality from her Aunt Martha. "Ready as I'm ever going to be." I said with a smile as she was buckling her seatbelt.

Daisy looked up from buckling her seatbelt with the most beautiful of all smiles. The smile that she only gave me. I had watched her smile at other men, women, and even her own family and the smile that she just gave me was just  _my_ smile. "So do you want to go fast or slow?" She asked still looking at me with her hands still on her seat buckler.

"What ever you want to do Dais, I'm easy." I said. All I wanted to do was lean forward and wrap my arms around her and pull her to me and kiss her. But I still had self control and I stayed where I was as she sat forward and placed her hand on the steeling wheel while her free hand turned the key in the engine.

I just watched her as she peeled out of the driveway. She was in a fast mood. I didn't mind one bit; because the faster we get to our fishing hole the faster I would be out on the ground sitting next to my Daisy.

**Daisy's POV**

I quickly slammed the car into third gear as I raced down the empty pavement. I had to do something to settle my nerves down. I don't know what had come over me but when I climbed into the car and was bucking my seat belt; I looked up into Enos's smiling face which was a few inches from me. My breath had been stolen from me as I watched as he checked me out. I mean he checked me all the way out. I was quite used to it. I expected it. But this time it was different. Like it was different the year before when I was locked up because of the whole high jacking the truck from Boss Hogg's. When I brought my leg up to be all in Enos's face as Luke and I had planned it; I felt Enos's desire for me that day more than I had ever before. I had to admit myself that I felt desire for Enos's myself and that if Luke hadn't been standing there; I would have jumped on Enos's and never let the man go. Ever. But Luke was there so I was able to get my thoughts and feelings under control and quickly fought the desire down. I thought that I had rid myself of the unwanted desire; that it was just a passing feeling because of some lack of sleep; and not enough sunlight or air in the jail cell.

But these feelings that I had felt for Enos Straight had returned full force when I looked up from buckling my seat belt. I felt shaken with what I was feeling but I couldn't tear my eyes off of Enos's face. I just prayed that he couldn't read me at the moment. I didn't want to give him false hope; because if he even thought that I liked him that way than he would be hopeful in thinking that there may be a future for us. And there is no hope for a future for us ever. I personally never planned on falling in love and getting married.

Luke and Bo have clearly stated that they weren't ready for marriage for quite a while yet; they wanted to sow their wild oats before they settled down to the little wife and the children that would come. I told them that I agreed fully with them and that I wasn't ready to settle down myself. But they thought that I would settle down before they did; and start the cousin ship with my children. But I wasn't planning on falling in love with anyone or having children. No that dream died when my parents died.

When I finally managed to tear my eyes away from Enos's I turned quickly to my driver wheel and grabbed it while I turned the key and listened as the engine came to life. I placed my hand on the stick shift and shifted it into the speed that I was currently in and I heard my tires squeal as I peeled out of the driveway. Usually I loved watching the dry dirt fly up past the back window; I would usually yell "Yee ahhhhh" and laugh in delight. But today all I wanted to do was drive and fast. I had to try to outrun; sorry out drive; these quite unwanted feelings that I am experiencing.

"You know I'm not chasing you right; Dais?" Enos's softly said to me. I almost jumped because I forgot that he was still sitting next to me.

"I thought you like it fast, sugar." I said turning my head to smile wide before I looked back at the road ahead of us. I added more pressure to the gas pedal. I needed speed; I still had the feeling bottled inside me. I had to out drive these feelings before they over whelmed me and than I would be hopelessly lost. I couldn't allow that.

**Enos's POV**

"I like fast, I'm used to Luke and Bo's driving the General Lee after all; but Daisy I never thought of you for a speed demon." I said wearily keeping an eye on the speed as Daisy kept adding more and more pressure to the gas pedal.

"You chased me plenty of times, Enos's, you know I live for speed." Daisy said not turning to look at me but tighten her hands on the steeling wheel.

"Yea but I never clocked you at over 180 before." I pointed out in a weak voice. I couldn't help it but I was gripping the door and the arm rest as Daisy took the turn at a wild angle. "Would you ummmm mind slowing down Daisy."

"Sorry." Daisy said softly as she slowed down, way down. I breathed easier as she brought the speed down to the actual speed limit. "I didn't mean for you to slow way down Dais," I said softly.

"It's all right, we are almost to the hole any way." Daisy said in a slightly shaky voice. She turned to drive down the road to our own personal fishing hole. Luke and Bo didn't even know about the hole. Other than Daisy and I the only other person to know about it is Uncle Jesse.

We drove on in silence and Daisy parked the car next to the tall oak tree. We got out and I reached into the back seats and pulled out the fishing poles. I walked around the car after I slammed shut the passenger door and stopped next to Daisy; she was just leaning against the car with her face tilted looking out at the water. "Ready?" I asked putting my hand out for her to take it.

"Daisy?" I asked concerned when she didn't respond. She was still staring out at the scene before us; so I did the only thing I could think of. I moved closer to Daisy and set the poles against the car; and I just wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest.

**Daisy's POV**

I was drawn to the first time when Enos and I had stumbled onto this little peaceful spot. He was twelve and I was eight, Luke and Bo were being boys and didn't want me around them. But Enos had taken pity on me and he said he wanted to play tag out in the fields. Well one thing led to another and we were soon romping deep in the woods. We weren't scared because we knew ever inch of the woods between his home and Uncle Jesse's. Sides we knew if we were lost than someone would find us. So when we stopped running to catch our breath and saw that we weren't any where near the house; we decided to make an adventure of it and discover new and hidden treasures that the woods had to offer.

"Daisy …." I heard Enos saying. But I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. I was too wrap up in my memories. I saw the twelve year old Enos hold out his hand for the eight year old Daisy to take as he led her down the dirt path past the trees towards the water. I heard the childish laughter and felt the childish thrills of finding something that no other human being or adult had ever found in their lives. I listened as eight year old Daisy said that this would be her own special spot that not even Luke and Bo were be allowed to come. Enos asked if he would be allowed back. Eight year old Daisy laughed up into his face and said of course Enos would be back; it was  _his_  place also.

I smiled as I watched as twelve year old Enos and eight year old Daisy made a pack not to tell anyone else,  _expect_  of course Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha about their fishing hole. Young Daisy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around young Enos waist and moved closer so that she could rest her head against her chest. "You are the greatest of all big brothers, Enos." She softly said.

I blinked as I finally saw young Enos's face. I could tell that although he returned young Daisy's hug and told her that he was happy that she thought of him as a brother; that he  _wasn't_  her brother after all. I knew what young Daisy would say to that; so I didn't have to pay any attention to her; no what drew me is young Enos's face. I saw the love shinning out of his eyes as he held young Daisy even closer. I saw how much he longed to lean down and kiss young Daisy; not on the lips; no young Daisy was still too little to receive her first kiss; but no young Enos wanted to kiss the top of young Daisy's head. But he wouldn't dare; he couldn't dare. So he fought his loving feelings down and put on a friendly face before young Daisy looked up into his face once more.

"Daisy …." I felt arms around me and I felt a board chest against my hot check. I just closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around the waist and allowed my hands to lift skyward to rest on the man's back. I pulled myself even closer to this safe place that was my haven. That had always been my haven; ever since I was four years old and he was eight.

**Enos's POV**

I just tighten my arms around the love of my life; my soul mate. I felt the confusion coursing through her body; confusion over her feelings for me; I do not know. Perhaps it's confusion over something else that is going on in her life. But it was confusion all right. Confusion, fear and sadness. I just wish Daisy would confide in me like she had always done so in the past; and allow me to be the listening ear and the loving heart that she needed. But I very well knew Daisy Duke and you can't force her confidences out of her. She was open and friendly to every one; but when it came down to confiding her inner most secrets; she had problems with that. Even with Jesse and the boys; whom she was the most closets too. I understood that; I just wish that Daisy didn't feel the need to hold so much inside her before she allowed herself to open up to another human being.

After several minutes of silently holding Daisy; she pulled away from me and lifted a huge smiling face up at me. "So are we going fishing or what?" She asked leaning forward and grabbing her pole.

I had no choice but to grab Jesse's pole and nod my head. "Of course we are going fishing." I held out my hand for her to take it; but she just turned and started jogging down towards the water. I simply stood there beside the car and watched Daisy Duke run away from what ever was troubling her. I knew that no matter how fast she ran; or drove that she couldn't out pace her problems. She was going to break one of these days; and I sure hoped to God that I would be around to catch her when she fell.

"Come on Enos; you'll lose the bet if you don't get down here." Daisy turned around at the water edge and called at me.

I nodded and started to walk down to the water edge and towards my soul mate. The woman whom I would never be lucky enough to win. I knew that. I was just happy to be in her life as her friend; her best friend; her brother.

**End Chapter One**


	2. High Speed Chase

**Bo's POV**

A car raced by; not any car; but Daisy's car. I didn't even have to look over at the road to see Daisy's Plymouth Runner race by; I knew her engine. How could I not when Luke and I are the ones who keep working on it when Cooter isn't needed. "Wonder who is chasing Daisy?" I said turning to Luke with raised eye brows. "Enos you suppose?" I grin evilly.

"Naw, it ain't Enos." Luke said with a shake of his head.

"Oh and how do you know that? You know how Enos just loves to chase Daisy around." I said with a laugh as I stood straight again and stretched my back. I heard Daisy's car far down the road.

"Enos is in the passenger seat." Luke grinned. He looked concerned at the road. "But I do wonder who is chasing Daisy." Not another car was speeding down the road after their cousin. "How about we check it out?"

"Do you have to ask?" I said as I jogged towards the General Lee; I quickly slid across the hood to the drivers side and I climbed into the good ol' General Lee. I started the car before Luke got fully in; on his side. I swung the General Lee around with a screech of tires and speed down the pavement after Daisy and Enos.

"She must be doing over 160." Luke said as he as got comfortable. He saw that Bo got his speed up to 160 and still there was no sign of Daisy. "She can't be too far ahead; we only gave her a minute head start."

"She must be going more like 170," I said I was increased the speed of the General Lee. "There she is." I said pointing with my finger which was still on the wheel out of the front window. "Damn she's high tailing it," I said putting my foot all the way down on the gas. "She's doing 180."

"What!" Luke cried out in surprise.

"Go Daisy." I yelled in excitement as I finally got the General Lee all the way past the 180 mark myself. I wanted to tap the horn and allow the first notes of "Dixie" to ring out; but something stopped me from doing it.

**Luke's POV**

"Don't encourage her, Bo." I said with a deep frown as I watched my cousin up ahead turn a corner sharply. "Shit." I pounded the dash board, "Catch up to her now, Bo."

"I'm trying." Bo sighed through his nose as he took the turn at a wild turn and ended up in the ditch. "Damn it." He shouted as he pounded the steeling wheel. "Well don't worry, I'll get the General Lee out of this and than we'll be getting to Daisy well quick." He staid as he tried to turn the key. But the engine wouldn't start. "Come on baby; don't fail me now; come on." He murmured as he continued to try the key.

"It's no use Bo." I said as I put my hands on the door and slid out of the passenger seat. I started to run as fast as I could down the road that Daisy had gone down; but I knew that at 180 miles per hour Daisy was long gone. But I didn't give a damn; I had to catch my younger cousin and find out what the hell was wrong. I had to be there for her.

Suddenly I heard the General Lee behind me; and I slowed down to a jog and than a walk as my cousin drove next to me. I quickly hopped back into the passenger seat, "Go get Daisy, now." I said pounding the top of the car with my hand as Bo pressed his foot on the gas and once more we were speeding at 180 miles per hour. But there was no sign of Daisy and her car. "Where the hell did she go?" I cried as I leaned my head out of the window and tried to find tire marks that I knew her car would be making for going as fast as it was going. But no such marks.

"Perhaps she turned down a road." Bo said with a shake of his head. He grabbed the CB hand turned to a channel. "Lost Sheep 2 calling Bo Beep. Come in Bo Beep." He unclicks the CB and waited for Daisy to speak. Nothing. He tried another channel. "Lost Sheep 2 calling Bo Beep. Come in Bo Beep." He said again. Still nothing. He tried all the channels that were available and still nothing. "Shit, what's going on Dais?" He softly said as he banged the CB back into its holder.

"Bo look out!" I suddenly cried out as I gripped the dashboard.

**Bo's POV**

I looked quickly up from the fear in Luke's voice and I saw what was coming up ahead. There was time to break it or try to swerve and miss it; so I just gripped the steeling wheel more tightly and I said grimly. "Hold on cousin; this may hurt." And suddenly the General Lee went over the cliff and we were flying in mid air for what seemed to be twenty hours; but actually it was just a mere twenty seconds. Before we could prepare ourselves for the rough landing that we were going to have to experience the tires hit the ground and it took all my excellent powers to make sure the General Lee got all the way across before I could try to slow down my speed before we hit the tree. No such luck.

I did manage to get the General Lee safely on solid ground but we rammed head on into the tall oak tree before I could let the gas go. I felt myself jerk forward and I felt my head crash against the steeling wheel. I closed my eyes as the pain ran through my nerves system. I counted to ten before I could find my voice. "Luke, are you all right?"

"I had better days." Luke said softly from beside me. I felt his head against my rib cage. "Are you all right Bo?"

"Yea, I just a major ass goose egg is all." I said as I sat back slowly and carefully so not to hurt my head too much. "I also have hurt ribs, seeing on how you felt the need to crash into me." I said joking.

"I didn't want to hurt myself now did I?" Luke said sitting up slowly again. He turned to me and saw how I truly looked. "Shit Bo, you look like shit."

"Gee thanks cousin." I winced as I brought my hand up to my face. I felt wet. I slowly pulled my hand away from my head. I saw the blood running down my hand. "How bad is it Luke?" I softly asked looking at my older cousin.

"Not too bad." Luke said in a sure voice. But his eyes told a different story. "The truth Luke." I ordered.

**Luke's POV**

"It's not cleaned out yet; so I can be sure how deep your cut is." I said sighing. I opened the glove box and saw in relief a nice clean hanky in it. "Thank God Daisy put this in here." I said taking it out. I turned around in my seat and leaned forward and began to gently wipe the blood off and around Bo's cut.

"Ouch." Bo moaned softly.

"Sorry," I said softly and tried to clean it more gently; but I very well knew that the wound would hurt Bo no matter how gentle I was. "Almost done."

"Well?" Bo asked.

"You are going to need stitches." I said. "Hold this close to your head." I ordered and after Bo obeyed me I turned and leaned down and grabbed the CB. "Lost Sheep one calling anyone who's in the area. This is an emergency. Bo needs to get to the hospital for stitches." I unclick the button and waited to see the results of my cry for help.

"This is officer Rosco where are you, Luke?"

I gave him the directions on finding us and after Rosco sighed off, I CB'd again. "Lost Sheep One calling for Crazy Cooter." I said into the handle.

"Crazy Cooter here, what's up Luke?"

"We need you to get your truck and get the General Lee to your shop; Cooter. Rosco is on his way here to help me get Bo to the hospital so he can get stitches." I said into the handle.

"Shit, what the hell happened?" Cooter asked.

"We were driving too fast and we couldn't stop in time." I said. I didn't feel the need to say we were chasing Daisy; one because this line wasn't a private line and who knew would be listening; and two if Daisy was listening than she didn't have to feel guilty for Bo's accident while she's driving herself.

"I'll be there in a bit." Cooter said. "Crazy Cooter signing out."

"Thanks Cooter. Lost Sheep One signing out." I put the CB back in its holder.

**Bo's POV**

I leaned back against the driver's seat and closed my eyes as I felt blood dripping towards my eye balls. "What's got into Daisy? I mean she never drives that fast."

"I don't know." Luke said before I heard him climb out of his side of the General Lee. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to bate away the growing headache that I felt coming on. I pressed the blood stained hanky against my head. I wanted to cry because of the pain; but I recalled just in time that I was twenty four years old; a man now; and men don't cry.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked from my side of the car.

"I was thinking that men don't cry." I said slowly opening one eye; the eye that didn't have the cut above it. "But I remember what Uncle Jesse always says to us when we fight so hard not to cry."

"True men aren't afraid to show their feelings; even their sadness. If a man needs to cry than he cries; no shame in it. Only fools try to hide their feelings from themselves." Luke quoted. "He's right you know Bo." He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "If you need to cry than cry."

"Thanks." I softly said as I closed my eyes again and allowed some tears to fall from my eyes. "Remember the first time I tired to quite crying?" I asked softly not opening my eyes.

"Sure do." Luke said. "You were twelve and you were confused on why I didn't want to hang around you anymore. I was quite mean to you and too Daisy back than. Sorry."

"Not your fault; you were sixteen after all; getting into girls and dating; you didn't want to hang around with children after all." I said with a shrug and I opened my one good eye again. "Daisy and I got closer during that time; so it wasn't all that bad."

"I wish I was in the frame to be close to Daisy during that time in her life; I missed quite a bit when she was growing out of the childhood years and into the awkward teen age years. Hell I went into the army when I turned eighteen." Luke frowned deeply. "I should have stayed at home and gone to college like I had always planned on doing. Instead I had to be the man that I thought I was and go risk my life in that damn pointless war. My God I could have died over there and missed out on your guy's lives and made Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha mourn for me."

"You had to do what you did, Luke, it was who were. Who you still are." I placed my free hand over Luke's left hand which was gripping the door tightly. "If a war was going on right now; you would be off fighting in it. We understood that, and we loved you for it." I squeezed his hand tightly.

**Luke's POV**

"So anyway after I told you after a million times of you begging me to play with you no; you rushed out of the house and Uncle Jesse found you in Daisy's wagon all hunched over with your knees up to your chin. You had the glummest look on your face as you were trying so hard not to shed one single tear." I said as I forced myself to leave my guilt over my decision of leaving the farm and going to Vietnam behind me once more. I needed to keep Bo's mind off his pain and I knew that if I continued down my self pitying trail than Bo would just feel the pain worse; and Uncle Jesse would never forgive me for allowing that. So I went back to telling Bo his tying not to cry story; like how I originally started too.

"Uncle Jesse told you that a true man allowed his tears to fall when he needed to get something off his chest. That a real man knew that keeping sadness bottled up wasn't healthy to him or to others around him." I said as I leaned forward again after Bo's hand left my hand. I felt myself relax a bit.

"How did you know he said those exact words, Luke?" Bo asked confused. "I never told you what Uncle Jesse had said to me when I told you the story a few years ago."

"I was standing in our bedroom with the window opened. You didn't see me because you just had eyes for Uncle Jesse." I said with a nod. "I felt guilty after you rushed from the house all upset; but I felt even worse when I heard Uncle Jesse talking to you. I left the window so you and he could finish your conversion in private."

Before Bo could speak again; Rosco drove up with his shinning lights. I stood up and helped Bo out of the driver's side. "Thanks for coming Rosco." I said as I helped Bo over to the police cruiser.

"It's my job to help in an emergency." Rosco said as he watched Bo get into the passenger side. I quickly lent over and brought the seat belt over my younger cousin's chest and buckled him in. I quickly shut the door and got into the back seat of the car. "Can you use your lights and siren?" I asked in a cheerful voice. "I always did like that. Bo did too; whenever we rode in the back of the car." I grinned and patted Bo's shoulder.

"Sure." Rosco said with a grin; but he had a concern look on his face as he drove down the road towards the hospital. He very well knew how serious Bo's injury truly was. How could he not when he had a glimpse of it when Bo was getting out of the General Lee. But good thing he realized that I'm not allowing Bo to realize the truth; not until we got him to the hospital where he could get treated.

**Rosco's POV**

"So who was chasing you? I know it wasn't me or the dipstick of a deputy Enos, he has the day off." I said as I turned onto the pavement so I could quicken my speed and get Bo Duke to the hospital and the care that he so desperately needed.

"Yeah we know Enos has the day off; he was in the car that Daisy was driving." Luke said from the back seat. "We were actually chasing her because she was speeding herself; we thought  _you_  were chasing her at first."

"Why I have nothing against Daisy. Today at least." I said with a shrug.

"Yea when we didn't see you right behind her we knew that she was driving fast for another reason. We got into the General Lee and decided to catch up to her and find out what was going on; but we lost her when we went off the road." Bo said weakly. "I got the General Lee going again and we took off for the chase yet again; when suddenly I ran out of the road; we landed safely but I couldn't slow down or turn in time to stop from running straight into the oak tree."

I sighed deeply. "You Dukes will get yourself killed someday with all this crazy driving you so deem feel the need to do." I frowned. "Where is Daisy now?"

"We don't know." Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't you CB her?" I asked.

"Yea but she wouldn't answer our calls on any of the lines." Luke said worriedly.

"Well if anything is wrong; at least Enos is with her. He'll take care of her." I said as I finally turned into the hospital parking lot. I drove to the E.R. doors and stopped and watched as Luke got out of the backs seat and moved and opened the passenger side. Luke leaned in and unbuckled Bo's seatbelt and helped his cousin out of the car.

"If you need anything else; just CB me." I said as Luke shut the door.

"Sure thing, and thanks Rosco." Luke said with a nod and a tap on the front hood. I watched as Luke helped the unstable Bo into the hospital. I sighed and drove off down the hospital parking lot and went on my way. I had a mission now.

**Uncle Jesse's POV**

I was sitting next to Luke in the waiting room; Bo was inside the room getting tended to by the good doctors and nurses. I just couldn't believe that my baby boy was in there with the deepest of all gashes above his right eye. The gash that would leave a very deep and long scar for the rest of Bo's life. How did this happen?

"What happened Luke?" I finally asked as I found my voice.

"We were working in the woods; where you told us too, Uncle Jesse. When all a sudden we heard a car zooms by; we knew it was Daisy's so we looked up to see why Rosco was chasing her, but Rosco wasn't." Luke sighed. He wrapped his arms across his chest as he kept his eyes firmly on the closed door to the room where Bo was. "We got into the General Lee and high tailed it after her; in hopes of catching her and Enos."

"Enos was with her?" I said not surprised. I did notice that my pole was missing, and I knew only Enos used the pole when he went fishing with the boys or with Daisy.

Luke nodded. "We clocked her going 180 miles an hour."

"What!" I cried out.

"That's what I said when Bo told me. Well anyway she took a turn at the speed and when Bo went to do the same thing; we got pulled off the road and the General Lee stopped. Bo couldn't get him started again so I got out of the General Lee and started running with all my might trying to catch Daisy. Well Bo finally got the General Lee started and caught up to me; I jumped in and off we were going again at 180 miles an hour but than there was no sign of Daisy anywhere."

 _There wouldn't be. Daisy was going to her and Enos's fishing hole._ I sighed. "Why didn't you CB her?"

"I did. After we realized that we lost track of her. But she didn't answer on any of the lines. Bo had his eyes off the road and towards me when I noticed that we were losing ground and fast. Bo managed to look straight ahead and tighten his hold on the steeling wheel when we went air bone." Luke said with a deep sigh. "He couldn't stop or swerve in time and we hit the big oak tree at a dead head on angle. Bo was thrown to the steeling wheel and I managed to twist my head sideways so I could crash into Bo's ribs." Luke brought his hands up to his face and wiped his tears from his checks. But his tears kept on coming.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Jesse." He whispered.

"Ain't your fault." I said putting a comforting arm around my oldest nephew's shoulder and pulled him into my side. "Ain't any one's fault."

"If we hadn't been so bent on chasing and catching up to Daisy; than Bo wouldn't be here right now." Luke said as he sat up with a deep frown on his face. "I just want to know what the hell Daisy was thinking; driving that fast in the first place."

"She takes after you boys." I said as Luke got out of my arm. "I have told you three repeatedly that you don't need to drive so fast. That one day you could get seriously hurt or hurt someone else." I meant to speak to Daisy about her driving when she got home. But I wasn't going to make her feel guilty for Bo's accident. It wasn't her fault after all; well not internally.

"When I get my hands on Daisy …." Luke said as he stood to his feet and turned to the wall and pounded it with his right hand.

"Luke; you will not do anything to Daisy. You leave the girl alone." I said in the tone that I knew Luke would obey me.

"But Uncle Jesse; Daisy needs to know what her speed driving had done to Bo!" Luke looked angrily down at me. "It's only fair."

"And she will. When she comes home and learns about Bo's accident." I calmly said. "But she doesn't need your anger or you're accusing. Bo wouldn't want Daisy hurt by you. He knows she'll be hurt enough."

"I'm sorry but I disagree Uncle Jesse." Luke said as he pounded the wall once more. "Daisy can't get out of this one with her innocent and baby girls heart." He pounded the wall once more. "Not this fucking time."

"Than I want you out of the house and away from your cousins, Luke." I said standing to my feet.

"Why don't you fucking kick Daisy out?" Luke almost shouted.

"Luke Duke calm down. Forgive Daisy and forgive yourself." I said walking over to my oldest nephew and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

**Luke's POV**

I wanted to fight against Uncle Jesse's hug. I wanted to fight against his order to forgive Daisy and myself for what happened to Bo. I wanted to remain angry at Daisy for her role on Bo being cut up so badly. But the more I relaxed into Uncle Jesse's hug; the more I let my anger go. I knew Uncle Jesse was right concerning Daisy. I knew that I couldn't be angry at her or show how upset I was. Daisy may appear to be strong on the outside; but inside Daisy wasn't; I knew that my anger would simply kill Daisy's spirit; and I couldn't do that to my cousin. I couldn't do that to anyone.

I pulled away from Uncle Jesse. "I'm sorry Uncle Jesse." I whispered as I wiped my tears from my eyes as I finally stopped sobbing. "I just had to get that out of my system. I'm truly not angry at Daisy. But just the accident just brought up the raw emotion is all."

"I know that Luke. That's why I had to be harsh with you; I had to get you to get your anger out of your system before Daisy saw you; and before Bo gets out of the room." Uncle Jesse said sitting back down in his chair.

"What's taking 'em so long? Bo has been in there for two hours. How long does it take to get a couple of stitches?" I slammed into my seat and hit my head against the wall. I winched.

"We don't need another head injury in this family today, Luke." Uncle Jesse sighed beside me.

"You are right." I said as I sat forward slightly and brought my right hand to the back of my head. I gently rubbed it where I banged it. "Wonder where Daisy is right now?" I frowned. "Wonder why she didn't answer my CB call?"

"Perhaps she had her CB off." Uncle Jesse shrugged his shoulders.

"She knows not to turn it off." I said with a shake of my head. "I need to talk to that girl about that." I sighed deeply as the door to Bo's room finally opened. I jumped to my feet. "Well doctor?"

"Bo can go home now; he is ordered to rest in bed for a good three weeks. " The doctor said looking at Uncle Jesse and me. "He's too have complete quiet."

"How bad is it doc?" Uncle Jesse asked.

**Uncle Jesse's POV**

"If I had my way, Mr. Duke, than I would check Bo in and make him rest here in a private room, with the blinds drawn." The doctor said. "But Bo is begging to go home because he said he couldn't rest completely unless he was in his own home surrounded by his own family."

"Bo always hated hospitals. He loves the farm so much; out of all the kids; he was the one who mended better at the farm." I said. "So I thank you doctor for allowing Bo to come home to his family. Where he belongs." I held out my hand out to shake the doctor's.

"We'll obey your orders, and thank you doctor." Luke said shaking the doctor's hand also.

After the doctor left Luke and I went into Bo's room to find Bo sitting up with a huge white badge wrapped around his head and covering his right eye. "Oh Bo." I softly said.

"Why didn't you tell me how bad it was?" Bo tried to glare at Luke but he winched as he brought his right hand to cover the badge. "Ouch." He moaned.

"I'm sorry Bo, but the best thing to do in that situation is not to allow the victim to realize how hurt he truly is. No telling how long help would come along." Luke said softly and steadily.

**Bo's POV**

"It's all right Luke; I forgive you. Matter of fact I thank you. I know that if I knew how truly serious my head was than I would have seriously freaked out." I said getting to my feet. I was very dizzy so I had to gripe the table; otherwise I would have fallen face forward onto the ground; than the doctor would never allow me to go home.

"Here get into this wheel chair." Uncle Jesse said pushing the wheel chair over to me. I sighed and sat down gratefully in it. I hated wheel chairs; they made me feel so weak and hopeless. I wanted to walk out of this room, out of this hospital in fact on my own two feet. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to move more than two steps before I feel. So I sank into the wheelchair and allowed Uncle Jesse to push me from the room. "Where's Daisy?" I asked finally realizing that Daisy wasn't in the room or waiting outside.

"She doesn't know." Luke said. "I haven't been able to reach her."

"Where is she? Is she hurt? Is she lost?" I asked trying to get out of the wheel chair. "We need to find her; she needs us." I suddenly felt strong arms on my shoulders pushing me back into the wheel chair.

"Enos is with her." Luke said. "If Daisy is hurt; than Enos can tend to her." He opened the door to Uncle Jesse's car and helped Uncle Jesse get me into the passenger side. "Daisy is fine. So just relax and concern yourself with your own recovery." He said as he buckled my seat belt. He shut the door and than got into the back seat behind my seat.

Uncle Jesse drove down the hospital parking lot and turned his car towards home.

"I still don't like the idea of Daisy driving at 180 miles an hour on the high way. She could be hurt, like I was." I said.

"She's no longer on the road, boys." Uncle Jesse said as he kept his eyes firmly locked on the road ahead of him.

"Oh and where is she?" Luke asked leaning forward so he could rest his hand on the back of my seat.

"Safe." Uncle Jesse said as he turned into our dirt driveway. He stopped the car and turned off the engine. He got out of the car and walked towards my side and waited for Luke to open the door and to unbuckle my seatbelt and help me out of the car. With Luke on side and Uncle Jesse on the other side of me; I managed to get into the house without fainting. "Think I can lie on the couch?" I asked.

"Nope. Bed for you." Luke said. "Doctor's orders." With that they helped me into Luke and mine bedroom and they helped me get my shoes off. "What you are going to dress me now too." I couldn't help but wise cracked.

"Yep." Luke said walking over to the dresser drawers and pulled out my Pjs. He walked back over to the bed and pointed at my shirt. "You can manage that fine on your own; but you will need assistance on standing so you can get your jeans off. Also get these on." He held up the PJ bottoms.

I sighed deeply through my nose as I allowed Uncle Jesse and Luke to help me stand up enough to get my jeans off of my butt. I sat back down in my underwear as I pulled the jeans off of my legs. I took the offered bottoms and stuck my legs into them and I sighed once more as Uncle Jesse and Luke helped me up enough so I could pull the bottoms over my butt. "There now are you two happy." I grumbled as I was sitting once more on the end of my bed.

"Not yet." Luke said pointing to the head of my bed. "Get in there cousin."

I sighed and with the help of Uncle Jesse I managed to get to the top of my bed and underneath my covers. I lay down but keeping my eyes open; even though all they wanted to do was close so I could fall asleep. "Well you wake me when Daisy gets home?" I murmured.

"Of course." Uncle Jesse nodded. "Now close those eyes, Beauregard and sleep." I closed my eyes and obeyed my Uncle Jesse.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. At The Fishing Hole

**Daisy's POV**

"What took you so long?" I asked without turning my head from the lake as I felt Enos's arm brush my own. I could have moved aside to give him more room; or he could have moved a few inches, but neither one of us moved. Which is strange seeing on how we are alone out in the woods at our fishing hole; and we have hundreds and hundreds of aches surrounding us, so really there is no need for us to be standing so close to one another. But I found comfort with Enos so close that I could simply lay my head on his shoulder without having to reach for him.

"I was enjoying the scenery; we haven't been here in years." Enos said handing me my pole.

"That's my fault." I softly said as I brought the pole to my free side. "I should have dragged you away from the department more often."

"I have a job to perform, Dais," Enos said softly but firmly. "Rosco would never have dreamed of allowing me to take time off to go fishing. Especially with a Duke." He softly said under his breath as he glared out at the water as he thought of his boss Sheriff Rosco Purvis Coltrane the straightest sheriff to turn crooked of all time. Not crooked in the likes that he turns his head to murder or such crimes as that. No Rosco was just crooked enough to get what he could out of the citizens that he was sworn to protect before he was able to retire. Mainly the Duke family.

"If Boss Hoggs had a plan involving harming Bo, Luke and Uncle Jesse, than he would damn well make sure that Rosco had you distract me so I couldn't protect my family." I said as I jerked my arm that was holding my fishing pole slightly. I winched as I felt the slight pain in my arm.

Enos moved slightly beside me. I swung around and started hitting him with both my hands and than I suddenly got the bright idea of slamming the fishing pole into his crotch.

"Daisy, Daisy, what the hell is this?" Enos gasped as he tried to grasp my hands with a purple face and tears in his eyes.

I landed another good punch in Enos's chest before he grabbed me and held me close to him, I twisted and turned and tried desperately to jerk out of his arms and to get the hell away from him; but he just held me tighter. "Let me go, damn you, let me go." I cried with tears running down my checks.

Enos just pulled me closer to him and held me tightly into his chest, I couldn't help it but I stopped fighting and I simply wrapped my arms around his back and I just clung tightly against him. I cried into his chest for oh I don't know how long. But I finally got control of my emotions and I pulled away. "I'm calm now, you can let me go."

"Why did you attack me, Daisy?" Enos said pulling me slightly away from me, but keeping a firm hold on me.

"I know that Boss and Rosco have you here with me; so they can destroy my family. I have to go and save 'em. They are all I have left in this world." I said weakly. I looked into his eyes and knew that I was way off base, but I still couldn't control the fear that I was feeling inside me.

"That's no so, Daisy, this is honestly my day off; and I want to spend it with you." Enos said softly with a small smile. "The boys are quite safe; we can CB 'em if you want to, to make sure."

I shook my head. "No I don't want the boys thinking I'm being all female on them." I pushed the fear deep down inside me. I didn't really want to go back to the farm and have to deal with the every day running of it, I didn't want to face my family right now; I just wanted to fish with my best friend Enos. "You can let me go now, Enos, I'm calm now."

Enos sighed and let me go. He bent to pick up my pole and he doubled over in pain. "Ouch." He moaned.

I quickly knelt down and put my hand on Enos's shoulder and I looked down to where one of his hands was on his body. "Oh Enos, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said softly as I blushed as I realized exactly where I was looking at Enos's body. I knew I should lift my eyes up or away but I was so damn interested in where his hand was.

"It's no big deal, Dais; the pain is beginning to lessen." Enos said in a harsh voice. Not harsh as in harsh harsh; no it was more of a husky voice. I looked up into his eyes and I saw that they were darkening with desire. I quickly stood to my feet and walked away from Enos and away from moment. "Sorry again." I said with a shake of my head.

Enos grabbed my pole and stood to his feet and held out the pole for me to take it. "It's no problem really." Enos sighed deeply beside me. "You are right." He said softly.

"About what?" I asked raising my eye brows. I fought the panic down once more because I knew he was telling me the truth and nothing happened to my family.

"About Rosco and Boss Hoggs always using me to distract you whenever they decided to try to pull a fast one on Jesse and the boys." Enos moved closer to me, "I'm so sorry Daisy."

"Why? It's not your fault. You are just a pawn in their sick and twisted game." I moved forward and hugged him for a very brief moment. I pulled away and stepped away from Enos. "No harm done; we Dukes always win in the end." My eyes lite up in merriment. "I honestly don't know what Jesse and the boys would do with their time if Boss Hoggs and Rosco didn't hatch up plans on sending them to jail. Those three boys think it's all a game."

**Enos's POV**

I wanted to gather Daisy into my arms once more and never let go; I had to use every ounce of my self control not to ravage her with my kisses when I held her as I was trying to get her struggling form to stop hitting me, and when she pulled back after she was all cried out. Or when she was kneeling down next to me as I was …. Well grabbing my crotch from where she rammed the fishing rod up there. But I didn't, I used my self control and kept my lips to myself; but I knew that I couldn't force my desire for her out of my eyes when she was kneeling down next to me. I saw it in her eyes; so I know that she knows how much I want her. I know she wants me too because before she pulled away emotionally I saw her desire in her eyes.

I wanted to reach over and take Daisy into my arms and never let her go; I wanted to truly force her to finally open the flood gates to the huge brick wall that she had built around her heart. The wall that I first saw signs of when she was only ten years old.

_Fourteen year old Enos walked down the lane towards the Duke farm with a smile on his face. He privately hoped that both Luke and Bo were too busy to hang with him that afternoon; and he hoped that Daisy had the afternoon free from home work and chores; he just wanted to spend his afternoon with Daisy Duke._

_Enos started to sign softly to himself his favorite song of all time._

_There is a flower_  
Within my heart,  
Daisy, Daisy!  
Planted one day  
By a glancing dart,  
Planted by Daisy Bell!  
Whether she loves me  
Or loves me not,  
Sometimes it's hard to tell;  
Yet I am longing to share the lot -  
Of beautiful Daisy Bell!

 _Daisy, Daisy,_  
Give me your answer do!  
I'm half crazy,  
All for the love of you!  
It won't be a stylish marriage,  
I can't afford a carriage  
But you'll look sweet upon the seat  
Of a bicycle made for two.

 _We will go 'tandem'_  
As man and wife,  
Daisy, Daisy!  
'Peddling' away  
Down the road of life,  
I and my Daisy Bell!  
When the road's dark  
We can both despise  
P'licemen and 'lamps' as well;  
There are 'bright lights'  
In the dazzling eyes  
Of beautiful Daisy Bell!

 _Daisy, Daisy,_  
Give me your answer do!  
I'm half crazy,  
All for the love of you!  
It won't be a stylish marriage,  
I can't afford a carriage  
But you'll look sweet upon the seat  
Of a bicycle made for two.

 _I will stand by you_  
In 'wheel' or woe,  
Daisy, Daisy!  
You'll be the bell(e)  
Which I'll ring you know!  
Sweet little Daisy Bell!  
You'll take the 'lead'  
In each 'trip' we take,  
Then if I don't do well,  
I will permit you to  
Use the brake,  
My beautiful Daisy Bell!

_Enos stopped singing as he caught sight of ten year old Daisy sitting in her own special wagon; which was sitting outside the Duke home. He stopped walking all together for that matter because it looked like Daisy sure was upset over something. He felt heat rise in him as he thought that Luke or Bo, or both the boys had been taunting Daisy. Enos's fists clenched at his side and he had a grim look on his face. Well they won't get away with hurting Daisy; no matter if they are her cousins; no one hurts Daisy and gets away with it._

_Enos started walking towards the young girl as he tried to calm his temper; because he had to find out who made her upset; so he could go fine 'em and teach 'em some manners. "Hello Daisy." He softly said as he stopped at the end of the wagon._

_Daisy looked up as she began to wipe the tears from her checks. "Heya Enos," She tried to say brightly but without success._

" _What's the matter Dais?" Enos asked softly as he hopped up onto the wagon and moved to sit across from the young girl. "Have Bo and Luke been teasing you again." He demanded lowly. "Because if they had than it's up to me to teach 'em boys some proper manners."_

_Daisy shook her head. "It's not Luke and Bo." She hiccupped._

" _Than who got you all upset?" Enos scooted a forward so he could put his legs on either side of Daisy and he leaned forward so he could stare straight into her eyes._

" _No one." Daisy said looking down at her knees which were sticking out form her purple sundress._

" _Than why are you so upset?" Enos asked leaning forward and cupping her chin with his right hand and gently lifted it up so Daisy could look him in the eyes. "Talk to me Daisy, let me help you."_

" _You can't help me." Daisy said after looking into Enos's eyes for several silent minutes. She closed herself off from Enos as she brought herself back together. She stood to her feet and stepped over his legs and hopped down from the wagon. "Let's go fishing, Enos." She said turning her head to look at Enos with a bright merry smile._

_Enos sighed and nodded. "Ok Dais, we'll go fishing." He said as he moved to get off the wagon. He put his hand on her shoulder before she could run inside to get poles. "But know that I'm always here for you Daisy."_

_Daisy put her hand on top of Enos's and stared into his eyes before she pulled away from the moment with a laugh. "I'll be right back. Let's get out of there before Luke and Bo come. I don't want them at our fishing hole." With that she ran into the house to tell Uncle Jesse where she was going and to get her and Uncle Jesse's pole._

"Enos?" Daisy looked into my eyes with a question mark in her eyes.

"Sorry …. I was day dreaming." I said as I shook my head.

"'bout what?" Daisy asked.

"Oh this and that." I said waving my hand.

**Daisy's POV**

I walked over a little ways and just watched as the water moved. I had to find the perfect spot before I could bait my hook. Enos had such a look on his face when he had zoned out from me so I knew he had been thinking about something serious. And I knew that something serious had something to do with me; I know Enos's face by now to recognize his expressions and I knew that the expression that had been on his face was only mine.

"Dais?" Enos said softly from where I had left him as I was doing my wandering. I looked up and over at my best friend; the best friend whom I had out side my own family. It was too Enos that I always went to when I was troubled our in pain when I couldn't go to Uncle Jesse, Aunt Martha or the boys. He was the only true male in Hazzards who truly understood whom I truly was. Cooter did also; but with Cooter is was different. No it was too Enos that I trusted with my entire soul.

Well not my entire soul. There still tiny smallest piece of my soul that was still my very own. Not that I wanted the piece, no I would actually give anything to get rid of the piece. But no matter how much I try I can't get rid of the piece.

"I found the perfect spot." I said excitedly turning to face Enos who was standing a good 100 yards from me. "Come on and hurry up Enos, because I'm so going to win this bet." I said as I brought my pole closer to me and grabbed the line. I looked down at my side so I could grab the proper bait when I looked confused.

"Looking for these?" Enos grinned as he held out his hand with two worms in it. I blushed and I grabbed one of the worms. "Thanks." I said and with my tongue out I carefully hooked the hook right smack in the middle of the worm. I looked up and placed my fingers where they belonged before I moved my arm with the pole far behind me and than I swished the line out and watched as the worm made a small ripple as it floated into the water.

Enos followed suit a second behind me. I sat down on a huge rock and I put the pole in between the whole that was formed there.

**Enos's POV**

I leaned back on the ground after I had secured my pole; I looked out at the water. "It's beautiful and so peaceful out today. I sure have missed this." I softly said turning to look up at Daisy who had her smiling eyes looking down at me.

"I've missed this also." Daisy softly said. She shook her head. "I'm so sorry again for not dragging you out here more often over the years. I mean you and I shared the same days off, I just …." She paused.

"You just what?" I asked tilting my head to my side.

"I just should have made it more of an issue to come to you and ask if you wanting to go fishing with me, or even trapping through the woods, is all." Daisy said turning from me and looking out at the clear water where our two hooks were the only two non God created thing in the water.

"Well Dais, it's two sided after all." I said sitting up and leaning closer to where Daisy was sitting, I wanted to reach out and touch her, but I didn't. "I should have gone to you more often also. So I'm sorry for my lack of attention."

Daisy looked down at me started. "You aren't to blame, Enos, I am. It's my sole duty to make sure that you aren't drowned in the police department 24/7. I have failed you." She said with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Daisy, why do you think you need to take the worlds problems onto your shoulders?" I suddenly asked.

"I don't." Daisy denied. "I know that I'm not God." She stood to her feet and walked down the grass area with her arms wrapped around her waist.

I sighed deeply as I just watched her walk away from me.

**Daisy's POV**

I simply had to leave Enos's side, I know that I was being extremely rude in getting up and walking away from him in the middle of our conversion. But I couldn't help it, because I all ready know that he would just tell me  _yet_  again that I didn't need to take the whole worlds problems onto my shoulders. I don't, not the  _entire_  world, but when it came to my friendship with Enos Strait, I know that I'm the sole one who is responsible one who was in charge of making sure that Enos relaxed from his difficult job. Not only for chasing mainly Bo and Luke, but also having to deal with the ever day dangers of the unknown criminal minds. Let's not forget about Boss Hogg and Rosco always planning do a dirty deed daily, mainly against Jesse and the boys.

I have failed Enos in the past few years when I haven't seeked him out on his days off and took him off for a day of fishing or just a walk in the woods. I had promised him that I would when he told me that he was going into law enforcement.

_Sixteen year old Daisy took Enos's swinging arm into hers and intertwined their fingers together. "Come on." She laughed as she started forward causing Enos to trip before he began to jog beside her._

" _Where are we going, Dais?" Enos asked laughing as the wind hit his face._

" _You'll see." Daisy said with a giggle as she began to run even faster. They ran for several minutes hand in hand, until finally Daisy slowed her pace and stopped. She turned so she was facing Enos; she brought her other hand down to his free side and gripped it in her own hand._

" _Why are we here, Dais?" Enos asked as he was catching his breath. "We haven't been here in years." He looked around at the part of the woods that they had discovered before they had discovered their own fishing hole._

_Daisy leaned forward and gently kissed his right check before she pulled away. "I brought you here so I can make you a promise." She softly said._

" _Oh," Enos said his checks red because Daisy Duke kissed him, she actually kissed her check. This hadn't been the first kiss she had given him over the years; not by a long shot. But every time Daisy kissed his check, or his forehead or his chin, Enos blushed. He couldn't help it._

" _Enos Strait I promise you today that I will make sure that you get to relax from the constant pressures of law enforcement." Daisy said looking deep into the twenty year old Enos's eyes._

" _Gee Daisy you don't have to promise me that." Enos said with a shrug of his shoulders._

" _Yes I do. Who else can get you to relax from law enforcement?" Daisy said seriously as she looked into his eyes._

" _Myself." Enos said simply._

_Daisy shook her head and leaned up and kissed the bottom of his chin, before she pulled away from him and started to jog towards their fishing hole._

I felt arms snake around my back to rest on my hands which were still around my waist. I leaned backwards into Enos's chest and just looked out over at the calm water.

**Enos's POV**

I just held Daisy as I silently lowered my chin so it could rest on tope of her head. I stared out at the ripping water. "Nothing's is biting, today." I said softly.

"Oh Enos, come on we just got here." Daisy said with a slight laugh.

"Daisy it's seven o' clock," I said surprised but yet not shocked that's Daisy didn't realize that the entire afternoon has passed as us by all ready.

"Oh, well it just seemed like we just got here. Are you in a hurry to get back?" Daisy asked pulling away slightly from my chest. But she didn't turn around she paused waiting for my answer.

"No." I simply said and she moved back into my chest and allowed my arms to tighten slightly around her waist. I smiled softly as I lowered my chin once more, but not to rest on her head; no I lowered it so I could rest it on her right shoulder. "It's beautiful out tonight isn't?"

Daisy didn't answer she just sighed and leaned into me. I don 't know how long we stood there like this; in compete and serene silence but Daisy finally pulled away from me and took my hand and together we walked back to get the poles and headed back to her car.

"How about we take it slow back to the farm?" I said as Daisy started the car and stared to drive away from our fishing hole.

**Daisy's POV**

I simply nodded and drove down the grass and dirt road until I got on the main road that would lead to the main paved road that would take us back to the farm. I was actually not in a hurry to get home, I knew that either Uncle Jesse and the boys would be cooking for themselves tonight or they would just go to the  _Boars Nest_  for their meal and a few beers with the boys. So I didn't have to concern my self with my men folk tonight; which always made me happy. I love cooking for Jesse and the boys and tending to them, but when I actually got to take a day off from it, and not have to work at the  _Boars Nest_ , I always take advantage of it and quite enjoy myself. I really truly barely ever get any alone time these past few years, ever since Aunt Martha died I had to fill in for her and the only reason why Boss Hoggs hired me at the  _Boars Nest_  is to needle Jesse and the boys; because he is always after them for any wrong doing; or thumped up wrong doing. But we Dukes; have decided to use my job as a way to spy and keep tabs on Boss Hoggs and Rosco.

I drove in silence and I just knew that Enos was keeping a close eye on my side; I wanted to turn and smile and reassure him that I was fine, but I didn't want to look away from my driving. I didn't drive all that well at night time, so I always kept my eyes on the road and pretty much kept my speed at the speed limit. The only time when I would ever speed at night is if I'm helping Bo and Luke get away from Rosco or Enos. But when I'm alone; I like to drive safely. Not many people knew this about me, Boss Hoggs and Rosco thankfully didn't know. If they did than they would plan on more night time chasing of Bo and Luke. Enos knew; he had always known; but thankfully he is very honest and knows that his chasing of Bo and Luke was pointless and needless and that was the main reason why he never actually tried to catch 'em. He knew that they were innocent of anything and everything that Boss Hoggs and Rosco accused them on doing.

I pulled into the farm and saw the General Lee wasn't parked in the driveway. I turned off the engine; and turned to Enos. "Would you care to come in for some coffee or hot coco before you go home?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure Dais, I would love that." Enos said with a huge smile as he waited for me to get out of my side; I looked over my hood and watched as Enos stepped out of the passenger side of the car and than reached back in for the poles.

I walked around the front of the car and walked up to the porch with Enos by my side; I was surprised to see Uncle Jesse standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a very tired and worried look on his face. "What's wrong Uncle Jesse?" I asked fear piercing my heart.

"It's Bo, there's been an accident," Uncle Jesse said putting the mug down onto the table.

"I-is he …" I couldn't complete the sentence."

"He's in his bedroom sleeping." Uncle Jesse said. "Daisy wait …." He called after me as I rushed from the kitchen, but I didn't stop or slow down, I rushed from the kitchen and threw the living room without saying hello to Luke who was sitting on the couch, I rushed towards the hallway where the bedrooms were located. I had to get to Bo, he needed me.

**Enos's POV**

"What happened?" I asked putting the poles over near the strove.

"Bo and Luke were chasing Daisy and you earlier and Bo lost control of the General Lee and he rammed into a huge oak tree. He had a deep cut over his left eye and thankfully Rosco was on line and was able to get to the boys, the doctor said that Bo needs three weeks solid bed rest and complete silence." Uncle Jesse sighed deeply as he put his hands in his coveralls pockets.

"I'm sorry, Jesse." I said softly, "I should have paid more attention to what was going on outside of the car." I shook my head.

"Why was Daisy driving like a speed demon?" Uncle Jesse looked me straight in the eyes.

"I don't know." I truthfully said. "I tried to get her to slow down but she didn't until she reached the road leading to our fishing hole." I sighed. "I should have driven."

Uncle Jesse nodded towards the living room. "It's going to kill Daisy knowing that she played a major part in Bo getting hurt." He said as he and I walked into the living room and joined Luke in sitting down.

**Daisy's POV**

I gently and softly pushed opened the door to Bo and Luke's bedroom and walked in leaving the door slightly opened to allow the light from the hallway to be the only light in the darken room. I moved to the end of Bo's bed so I could look at Bo head on until my eyes got adjusted to the lack of light. What I saw made me gasp softly; I covered my mouth as tears filled my eyes. Bo, my dear sweet Bo had a huge bandage completely covering his right eye, and most of his forehead. He looked like one of the old pictures in the history books about the  _American Revolution War_. I shook my head; this young man all banged up couldn't be my Bo.

I slowly made my way over to stand at Bo's right side and I leaned down so I could softly kiss the bandage and than kiss the parts of his face that was covered up, "Oh Bo what happened sweet boy? How did you get this way? Don't you fret any, sugar, Daisy is here and I'm going to take care of you until you are up and about and whole again." I wiped the tears from his face before I kissed the uncovered part of his check before I stood up once more.

I walked to the door and gently looked back before I softly closed the door behind me. I leaned against the wall and wiped the tears from my eyes; now it's time to join my family in the family room and find out what exactly happened to Bo. And to make sure that Luke is all right also. I slowly made my way down the hallway and stopped short just before the living room became visible.

"…..still can't believe that Daisy didn't realize that we were following her." Luke was saying in a soft and angry voice.

"She had a lot on her mind was all." Enos said.

"Still doesn't matter; she very well knows that she has to be aware of what's going on while she's driving." Luke said harshly. "It's her fault that Bo is seriously hurt. And she needs to know it; so she will be more careful from now on."

"Luke …." Uncle Jesse said in a warning voice.

I backed away from the wall and the opening to the living room with my eyes wide and tears falling more quickly than before and my right hand covering my mouth. I did this to Bo and Luke? I caused this sense less accident; it was my entire fault, I almost killed Bo. Oh God. I leaned with my back against the wall and sank to my knees and I couldn't keep the tears silent any longer; I just wrapped my arms around my knees and wept heartbroken.

**Enos's POV**

I jumped to my feet as I heard Daisy's heartbroken sobs, I knew that she overheard us talking and that she couldn't face us. I rushed towards the hallway and beat Uncle Jesse and Luke by two steps and I quickly knelt down in front of Daisy and wrapped my arms tightly around her and pulled her into me. "It's going to be all right Daisy, Bo is strong and he has a hard head, he's fine, he'll be up and running wild again before you know it." I said rubbing her back.

"It's my entire fault." Daisy got out with her sobs. "I did this to Bo, I hurt my cousin."

"No baby, this isn't your fault," I softly said trying to reassure her; but I knew that my words weren't all that reassuring to her when she very well knew that Bo was casing her trying to catch up to her when he got into the accident. But I very well knew that Bo himself didn't blame Daisy for what happened. Sides I knew that Daisy would take it upon herself to blame herself solely for the accident; when in actual reality it could have happened anytime of the day with how Bo always drove the General Lee.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	4. The Following Morning

**Daisy's POV**

I moaned softly as I was beginning to wake up to meet the new day; but today was different. Quite different. For one I felt arms around me, and I felt I was extremely close to another body; a board and firm chested body. I was wondering why Luke or Bo was in my bed with me. Well I would find out swiftly; after I kick him out of bed of course; seeing how I wasn't afraid to kick fat old Boss Hoggs out of my bed; I ain't afraid to kick my cousin.

Before I could move a muscle a small nose hit my ear, this ain't Luke or Bo in bed with me. Nor Uncle Jesse. It sure wasn't Boss Hoggs again neither; the man in bed with his arms around me and spooning me is quite thin; it didn't feel like Rosco was beside me; that's as bad as Boss Hoggs in my book. But I really felt quite safe in this strange man's arms; so I knew it was someone I was extremely close too. Now that my nerves are calming down from the first jolt of finding a strange man in my bed; I just laid on my side and stared at my open window; I was so tired so I closed my eyes once more and soon drifted back into a deep sleep.

**Uncle Jesse's POV**

I closed the door softly after I checked on how Daisy was doing; I wanted to make sure that my baby girl was ok when she first woken up this morning and realized yet again that she accidentally caused Bo and Luke's accident, which ended up getting Bo seriously hurt. But Daisy was still sound asleep so I didn't wish to wake her up. I had to go and check on Bo any how so I gently backed away from the door as I gently closed it.

"Well?" Luke asked at my back.

"She's still sleeping." I said softly turning around. I put my hand on Luke's right shoulder. "When she does wake up Luke, I don't want you to start blaming her or even giving her any dark looks."

Luke sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry for my rash anger against Daisy, I didn't mean for her to over hear me talking last night." He sighed deeply. "I'll try to hide my anger better from now on."

"You will rid your soul of this anger, Luke Duke, now. Otherwise you will have a life long pain in your soul and you will separate yourself from your two cousins who are just like brother and sister to ya." I said with a frown as I moved around Luke. I walked passed my oldest nephew, "Leave Daisy alone." I said fully expecting Luke to follow me to his and Bo's room.

"I had no intention on waking her up." Luke said from behind me. "I actually really have no intention on speaking to her anytime soon." With that he turned and headed through the living room and I soon heard the kitchen door slam shut softly.

**Luke's POV**

I stormed down the stairs of the porch and over to where Uncle Jesse's truck was parked; I would have driven the General Lee but the General was at Cooter's so it could be fixed because of that dane Daisy. I yanked open the drivers side and climbed in and slammed the door shut. I quickly put the key in the engine and turned it and as soon as I felt the engine turned I peeled out of the driveway. I had to get away from the farm before Daisy awoken; otherwise my anger would lash out on her.

I put my foot on the pedal and drove as fast as the truck would go and just prayed that Rosco wasn't out here today; because the last thing I need is Rosco chasing me. Actually that's first thing I want; Rosco chasing me. I kept a sharp look out as I drove towards the center of town for good ol' Rosco. I reached the town and drove past Cooter's and over towards the police station. I saw that Rosco's car was outside of the police station. I smiled thinly as I made a sharp screeching turn almost running into a tree; but I turned the wheel quickly and just missed the tree by a mere inch. I yelled " **YEEEEEEEAAAAAAH**!" and I drove down the street.

**Rosco's POV**

I was sitting at my desk trying to catch up on the back paper work, but I couldn't keep my mind on my work, all I could think about was giving 'em Duke boys a ride to the emergency room yesterday afternoon. Bo was in pretty bad shape. I just couldn't wrap my mind around that it was Daisy whom actually caused the accident to her very own cousin.

What in the world was Daisy Duke thinking driving like a wild cat in heat when neither Enos nor I were chasing her. My God Luke told me that the dipstick was in the passenger seat beside her. Speaking of which why didn't the dipstick just stop Daisy from driving so dane fast. Oh yes, that's right, the dipstick is so in love with her that in his eyes she can do no wrong. God he needs to lay her and quick otherwise Daisy Duke will get away with murder.

I still haven't told Boss Hoggs about the accident of the General Lee, I very well knew that he would be upset and wondering how Bo truly was, but he would have ordered me to hunt Daisy down and given her a speeding ticket, or worse, throw her in jail for causing the accident with her reckless driving. I shook my head. I wasn't ready to face Daisy Duke yet; I very well knew that once she found out her part in Bo's accident that she would be extremely upset and very depressed. I didn't want to add to it doing Boss Hogg's dirty work. So I held my tongue.

I lifted my head up and my ears opened wide as I heard the undeniable squeal of tires hitting asphalt just outside the police station. "Those dang Duke boys." I stood to my feet quickly but my thoughts stopped me in my tracks. "It can't be 'em Duke boys; not with Bo laid up in bed. Or the hospital if that." I grabbed my hat and rushed to the door and jerked it open on intent on catching whoever was tearing up the pavement. I stopped dead in my tracks on my way to my car when I saw Luke Duke at the driver's wheel of Jesse's white pickup truck.

" **YEEEEAAAAH!** " Luke peeled away from me, well no matter what is happening at the Duke farm I couldn't allow a Duke to tear up the pavement and probably cause harm to innocent by standers. I ran towards the driver's side of my police car and yanked the door open and slammed by butt into my seat and slammed the door shut and I turned the key in the engine and peeled out quickly in hot pursuit of Luke Duke.

**Cooter's POV**

My head was currently under the hood of the good ol' General Lee; lucky for the boys it wouldn't take all that much work to fix the General. I would be having the General back on the road by tomower no question about it, but at least the General was luckier than Bo. Bo couldn't be out on the road for a full three weeks, matter of fact poor Bo couldn't be out in the fresh air for three weeks.

I sighed deeply as I remembered Luke's words to me over the CB the previous day.

" _We need you to get your truck and get the General Lee to your shop; Cooter. Rosco is on his way here to help me get Bo to the hospital so he can get stitches." Luke said into the handle._

" _Shit, what the hell happened?" I asked._

" _We were driving too fast and we couldn't stop in time." Luke said._

What could have possessed Bo to jump that cliff knowing that he wouldn't have landed safely? Couldn't the dane boys see the tree  _before_  they jumped. Suddenly tire wheels squealed past me and I got my head out of the engine and saw Luke drive like a demon was on his tail down the street, before I could shake my head; there came Rosco right behind Jesse's white pick up truck.

If Luke isn't careful than he'll be joining Bo for the next three weeks. I went back to working on General Lee, because I very well knew Luke knew what he was doing; and he was probably working off the stress of Bo being hurt.

**Luke's POV**

I saw Rosco's car fast coming up on my tail, I grinned as I turned the wheel sharply and drove the truck down a narrow dirt and very rocky road; a road that Rosco personally always hated driving down. Even when Rosco drove slowly he hated the bumps that the road caused him to feel.

I gripped the steeling wheel tightly and saw my knuckles turn white for lack of blood. I wonder how long I could keep Rosco from chasing me, I don't know. But I aim to make it worth my while, sides I knew that Rosco wants to catch up to me to find out what the hell was I driving so fast when Bo was home injured.

"Well I don't aim for Rosco on catching me to ask me that question, no sir wee. I just know how to keep Rosco off my tail but keep him chasing me." I spun the wheel so I turned around suddenly and I zoomed down the road and raced past Rosco who was looking at me with such concern. Damn him! How dare Rosco fake concern for me and my family, even if it wasn't faked, how dare Rosco have concern for the Dukes.

I saw that Rosco had to drive a little farther down the lane to turn around; I picked up the CB "Come on Rosco you dog, try and catch me." I slammed the CB down and turned it off as I zipped down the lane and back onto the main road.

**Rosco's POV**

I picked up the handle and said into it "Luke, stop right now, I'm not trying to give you a dane ticket." I pushed the button waiting for Luke's voice to come over the wire once more. But nothing. "Luaus Duke you pick up your handle and you speak to me right now young man." I said after I clicked the button once more. I released the button once more and fully expected Luke to speak to me once more. But still nothing.

"Damn it all to hell, that boy is so stubborn sometimes." I growled as I tossed my CB handle down into its cradle and gripped the steeling wheel as I zoomed down the dirt road and took the turn onto the main pavement at a wild turn, which truly shocked me that I didn't flip over.

I put my foot down on the pedal more roughly than normal and I just chased Luke Duke all over Hazzard just trying to catch up with the young man, he had to run out of gas at some point.

**Luke's POV**

I spun the wheel around quickly as I could and just managed to miss the tree that was suddenly in my way by a mere inch. My hands shook as the flash back of Bo hitting the tree head on . I knew that I had to get off the road before I got into a serious accident myself. I looked behind me and saw Rosco still hot on my wheels. Well I couldn't have Rosco catch up to me and lecture me on my driving; or worse it Rosco showing concern for me and my feelings over Bo's accident.

I put my foot to the pedal and I wasted no time in losing Rosco. I smirked as I caused a lot of dust to lit up Rosco's window as I turned down the road; I knew that Rosco wouldn't be following me. I headed towards the  _Boars Nests_. I needed to get drunk right now and I don't give a damn that's only nine in the morning.

**Enos's POV**

I slowly woke up to find that I wasn't in my bed in my apartment, no I found that I was actually in a girl's room, and not just any girls; but Daisy Mae Duke, the woman of my dreams, my soul mate. I was lying in her bed with my arms around her, she was just dressed in her long pale yellow silk night grown and I was spooning her. I slowly lifted my arm and uncovered it from the blanket and my eyes gazed over as I remembered what had happened last night. OMG Bo, Bo was hurt, seriously, and Luke blamed Daisy for the accident. I blinked as I remembered how Daisy had reacted when she heard Luke's angry words.

" _I still can't believe that Daisy didn't realize that we were following her." Luke was saying in a soft and angry voice._

" _She had a lot on her mind was all." I said._

" _Still doesn't matter; she very well knows that she has to be aware of what's going on while she's driving." Luke said harshly. "It's her fault that Bo is seriously hurt. And she needs to know it; so she will be more careful from now on."_

" _Luke …." Uncle Jesse said in a warning voice._

_Before Luke could speak once more; either in apology or in more anger there was sudden high pitched heart breaking sobs coming from the hallway. We all looked at each other wide eyed._

_I jumped to my feet as I heard Daisy's heartbroken sobs, I knew that she overheard us talking and that she couldn't face us. I rushed towards the hallway and beat Uncle Jesse and Luke by two steps and I quickly knelt down in front of Daisy and wrapped my arms tightly around her and pulled her into me. "It's going to be all right Daisy, Bo is strong and he has a hard head, he's fine, he'll be up and running wild again before you know it." I said rubbing her back._

" _It's my entire fault." Daisy got out with her sobs. "I did this to Bo, I hurt my cousin."_

" _No baby, this isn't your fault," I softly said trying to reassure her; but I knew that my words weren't all that reassuring to her when she very well knew that Bo was chasing her trying to catch up to her when he got into the accident. But I very well knew that Bo himself didn't blame Daisy for what happened. Sides I knew that Daisy would take it upon herself to blame herself solely for the accident; when in actual reality it could have happened anytime of the day with how Bo always drove the General Lee._

I lifted my head and peered over Daisy's shoulder and saw that her hair was strewn all in her face. I moved my free hand so I could push her hair back and I could take a good look into her face; her eyes were closed and I could tell by her even breathing that she was in a deep sleep. I leaned forward and kissed her bare shoulder softly.

_After Daisy had passed out from sheer tiredness from all the heart wreacthing sobbing that her small frame gave her; I picked her up carefully and carried her into her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. I gently moved down and removed her shoes and her socks. I worked my way up to her shirt and started to unbutton it when I felt firm arms around my waist. "Get off of me; I'm the one who's needs to take care of her." I softly but firmly sated._

" _Let me get my niece ready for bed, Enos, you wait outside. I'll let you back in when she is decent." Jesse said._

_I shook my head. "No."_

_Jesse sighed and let me go and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her favorite silk night grown. He turned around and walked back over to the bed and watched me eagle eye finish unbuttoning Daisy's shirt and I gently sat her up and I removed her shirt from her body. I tossed it to the side and moved so I was sitting with Daisy's back against my chest. I reached over to took the offered night grown from Jesse and I slipped it over her head. Once it cleared her waist I reached in her right arm hole and unhooked her bra and I gently moved my hand up and over her right shoulder and brought the strap down with my hand; so I could remove her bra from the right side as my hand removed itself from inside Daisy's night grown. I moved carefully away from Daisy and got off the bed still with my hands supporting her back and her neck; I gently laid her back down onto her pillow._

_I moved down to where her waist was and I pulled up the night grown so I could unbutton her belt and her pants and I unzipped her zipper. I lifted her torso up a bit so I could pull her pants off of her waist and I lowered her torso back down onto the bed and I gently pulled her jeans down to her thighs before I lowered her night grown back past her waist and allowed it to fall down to her feet. I carefully pulled her jeans off of her legs and tossed her jeans over to where her shirt and bra were lying on the ground. I sighed as I moved my hand up inside her night grown and made my way up to her waist once more; I carefully lifted her torso so I could pull her underwear past it; I gently lowered her torso back to the bed as I carefully removed her underwear from her body. I picked up the fresh pair and repeated the processes of putting them on as I did taking them off; just I scooted the underwear up and than I lifted her torso from the bed so I could get the underwear up around her waist. I carefully removed my hands once her torso was back on the bed._

_I moved up to Daisy's waist and I gently wrapped my arms securely around her body and I lifted her up to rest on my chest as Jesse pulled back her covers and I gently laid her back into her bed. I took the covers and lifted them up to cover her up. I bent down and laid a butterfly kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomower, Dais." I said standing up once more and moving towards the door._

" _N-n ….." Daisy cried out in her sleep._

_I turned and rushed back to the bed and I put my hand on her forehead and she calmed down. I removed my hand and she began to twist and turn; I pushed the covers aside and quickly climbed into bed with her and managed to remove my boots and socks before I pulled the covers up to cover us both. I turned side ways and simply spooned her; Daisy calmed down and went into a peaceful sleep._

" _I'm trusting you, Enos." Jesse said in a gruff voice._

" _Daisy will be safe." I softly said not turning to look up into Jesse's concern face; I heard the concern in his voice. "You can trust me; I'll protect her with my life."_

_I felt a hand on my head. "I know I can, Enos." Jesse softly and kindly said and than he turned and left Daisy's bedroom switching off the light switch and closing the door softly behind him._

" _I love you Daisy Duke, and this isn't your fault honey." I leaned forward and kissed the top of Daisy's forehead before I rested my own head on her right shoulder and I simply watched her sleep as long as I could before I feel asleep._

**Bo's POV**

I slowly opened my one good eye and blinked back the sleep and the dizziness. I couldn't believe how much pain the right side of my head felt like; it felt like it was slammed into a cement truck or a tree or something. Oh wait; yeah it was slammed into a tree all right. Shit I'm actually pretty much surprised that I wasn't hurt any more than I was or even killed. I'm sure glad that Luke's head landed in my ribs when we crashed. I would have hated myself for all time if I got my cousin hurt with my reckless driving.

I had to close my one good eye as I felt my head swim and I felt my lunch from yesterday rise up from the pit of my stomach; I knew that I didn't feel up to lifting my head and I could sense that Luke wasn't in the bedroom at the moment; so I didn't want my vomit on myself. One it would be a total disgusting mess and two I would be sick just looking at it and the gooey feel on my skin would just make me want to haul. I tried counting to ten and breathing slowly trying to get my system back in order.

I heard the door open and someone walk on. "Good morning Bo." Uncle Jesse softly said as he put a gentle hand on my forehead. "You are burning up." He clicked his tongue. I suddenly felt a cooling and wet cloth on my forehead. "The doctor said to expect this but if it spikes high to call him." He softly said as he began to stork my hair. "How are you doing, son?"

"I feel like I have been hit with a truck." I softly said still keeping my eyes closed. "How's Luke?" I asked in concern.

"He's good; but feeling guilty for crashing into your ribs." Uncle Jesse said.

I slowly opened my eye and I spoke at the blur that was Uncle Jesse. "Why? He could have been seriously hurt if he hadn't landed into me." I swallowed as I forced my eye to stay open because my vision was very slowly coming into focus. "I don't blame him; matter of fact I'm glad he crashed into my ribs, that way I didn't cause my cousin to hurt himself with my reckless driving."

"Do you know why you were driving that fast, Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked as he sat down in the chair that had obviously been pulled up next to my bed the previous night.

"Not really." I said as I blinked as I tried to fight the vile that was trying to rise in my throat once more. "I just know that I was driving really fast and I couldn't stop before I slammed head on into the big oak tree."

"You had to jump over a cliff, Bo, quite suddenly and when the General Lee landed you saw the tall oak tree come up quite quick, you didn't have enough time to turn the wheel or to hit the brakes; so you braced yourself as best as you could and the General Lee crashed straight on in the tree." Jesse said.

"Wonder how the tree is?" I said in a joking voice; but I moaned suddenly as I felt my stomach heave. "Oh God."

I felt strong arms around my shoulders and I was suddenly sitting up with a bucket over my chest. I leaned down and finally allowed the vomit to come up over and over again. I couldn't help it but I had to be sick very loudly; I just hope no one was trying to eat their meal right now; because I have a feeling that I was destroying their appetite. I finished hacking my guts up and the bucket was taken from me and I found my Uncle Jesse's hand in front of me as he gently used his hanky to wipe the vomit and spit off of my mouth. "Here drink this." He held a glass of water to my lips and held it as I took a few sips of the cooling water.

"Thanks." I softly said.

Uncle Jesse helped me lye down once more once he saw that I wasn't holding any vile back and I wasn't in any danger of chocking on my vile. "Thanks, Uncle Jesse. And Uncle Jesse …."

"Yes Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Sorry, about using God's name in vain. I didn't mean too." I said softly.

"He understands, Bo, just as I do." Uncle Jesse said.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. The Following Morning Continue

**Bo's POV**

I closed my eyes as I felt my head explode once more, I didn't want to get sick any more; not only because I hate being sick; I also knew that it wasn't a pleasant site for Uncle Jesse too see.

"Breathe nice and easy son, count to five as you exhale." Uncle Jesse said putting his hand on my right bare shoulder. I did as I was told and soon the nausea went away. I slowly opened my eyes once more and looked into Uncle Jesse's soft concern blue eyes. "Thanks Uncle Jesse."

"It's quite all right, boy." Jesse said. He leaned forward and looked into my open blue eyes. "Do you remember anything else about your accident? Do you remember who you were chasing?"

"We were chasing someone? Rosco wasn't after us?" I blinked in confusion. "Why would we be chasing after anyone? I mean Boss and Rosco didn't set us up for nothing or anything." I brought my right hand and scratched the back of my head being mindful of the bandage. My one good eye opened wide as realization dawned on me. "Daisy. Where's Daisy? Is she hurt badly? Is she all right?" I pulled the covers off of me and swung my right leg over the bed.

Uncle Jesse quickly put a hand on my chest and gently pushed me back against my pillow and he quickly put my leg back onto the bed and pulled the covers back up against me. "Uncle Jesse, don't, I have to get to Daisy. I have to make sure she's ok." Tears ran down my left eye.

"Hush now, boy, Daisy is just fine. She wasn't hurt. She's sleeping in her bed right now and Enos is keeping a close eye on her." Jesse said soothing as he brushed my hair back from the bandage.

"How come Daisy didn't come in and see me last night?" I asked as I remembered asking Uncle Jesse to have Daisy wake him when she got home from where she had been all afternoon.

"Well she came in and saw you and she didn't want to wake you up. So she just allowed you to sleep." Jesse said with a nod.

**Jesse's POV**

"But I wanted to see her." Bo said softly, "I wanted to assure her that the accident wasn't her fault."

"Well, son, it's too late for that." I said softly as I looked into Bo's eyes which hadn't left mine as we were talking; so there was no way that I could hide the fact that Daisy blamed herself. Sides I knew that I couldn't lie to him never could and never wanted too.

"What!" Bo cried out and I had to put my hand on his chest to keep him in his bed.

"Well son, we didn't mean for it to happen. But we were talking in the living room when Daisy was in here with you. Luke was mighty upset and his voice rose when Daisy happened to be out in the hallway heading our way." I shook my head.

"But Luke understands that it wasn't Daisy's fault." Bo cried out and he put his hand up to his head and he winched in pain.

"Well Luke is all upset over how you got hurt; he's blaming himself worse than he's blaming Daisy. He'll calm down soon enough and realize that the accident was just that, an accident." I said calmly.

Bo tried taking deep breaths as I see that his face was turning green once more. After a few minutes of deep breaths; Bo opened his eyes again. "Poor Daisy, she's all upset thinking that it's her fault; and now she thinks that Luke is all mad at me." He frowned as he looked down at his lap. "I wish I wasn't laid up for my recklessness." He looked back up into my eyes. "I knew I was driving too bane fast for my own good, I could have slowed down after I ran the General off in the ditch, I didn't have to be speed demon; I could have found Daisy easily enough if I had taken my time because I knew that road."

**Luke's POV**

I parked the truck outside of the  _Boars Nests_  in the spot that Bo and I usually parked the General Lee whenever we came for a pint or just to keep an eye on Daisy. I jerked the keys out of the engine and put them in my shirt pocket and I jerked opened the door and jammed myself out of my Uncle's pick up. I slammed the door hard and noticed that the door pane jiggled and I was relieved that the window was completely down otherwise I would have owed Uncle Jesse a new window; and quite frankly I didn't really have any hard cash too my name. I didn't even have enough to pay for the beer that I was about to drink; but Jerry would just put it to my tab.

I marched right on up to the door to the bar and I jerked opened the door and hitting myself right smack in my gut. I let out a whoosh of breath and I leaned forward slightly trying to get my breath back in my body. After a minute of this I stood straight once more and felt my face crease as my frown and my anger lines above my eyes come back. I stormed into the  _Boars Nests_  and slammed the door behind me; causing the door windows to shake.

I just stormed over to the bar and ignored everyone who tried to get my attention. I slammed my butt down hard on the stool and looked Jerry in the eye. "Just keep the whiskey shots coming, Jerry, I'll work the tab off at a later date."

"Now Luke, you know I can't do that." Jerry said putting his hands on the bar and shook his head. "Boss only lets me let you have a tab on beer; but not anything of the hard stuff. You know Boss wants the money on the nose."

"You just do what I say Jerry," I said slamming my right fist hard on the bar. "Leave Boss Hoggs to me, you won't have to deal with repercussions from him." I leaned forward. "I'll see to it. Now start pouring Jerry. Now." I hissed.

Jerry shook his head. "I'm sorry Luke; I have to demand money before I'm allowed to touch the hard stuff. I can give you all the beer you want …."

"If you don't pour the whiskey than I'll just get myself over there and get it myself." I said slowly standing to my feet.

"Look how about you wait for Daisy to get here …." Jerry said lowly. "Her shift starts in 15 minutes."

"Daisy won't be here today," I said with a steel quality in my voice. "Now get me the damn whisky, now." I said looking Jerry straight in the eye.

Jerry sighed and got his hands off the counter and turned and grabbed a shot glass and the  _Kessler_  Whiskey and than turned to me and set the shot glass down in front of me and he opened the bottle and poured a shot for me.

"Here's an eye to you." I said raising the glass to my lips and I gulped down the whiskey and blinked as the fiery hot liquor made its way down my throat to my stomach. It burnt going down but it went down smoothly. I slammed the glass back down; "Another one and just keep them coming."

Jerry sighed deeply and poured another shot for me.

**Jerry's POV**

I simply kept pouring the whiskey in the shot glass that Luke kept putting back on the bar. We were soon onto the second bottle of  _Kessler_. I kept my eyes clued to Luke and than over his shoulder to where Boss Hogg's office was just waiting for the Boss to come barging in and demanding to know why I was serving Luke Duke whiskey instead of beer. Matter of fact seeing how Daisy isn't here working at the moment; the Boss would have demanded to know why I was serving Luke Duke at all. But surprising Boss Hogg hasn't left his office since he had opened the door an hour previous to check on his customers. Perhaps because it was still too early so I didn't have a crowd just yet; but I sighed once more as I once again filled the shot glass for Luke Duke.

I knew that Daisy was due for her afternoon shift; and I knew that shift would began in an hours time; so if Boss Hogg didn't have Rosco or Enos come and arrest Luke than perhaps Daisy can get her cousin to quite drinking and head home. After calling Bo, Jesse or Cooter of course. But knowing Daisy I had a feeling that she would want to drive her cousin home herself instead of waiting for her uncle, younger cousin or best friend to come by. I knew that I would hear an ear far if Boss was still around when Daisy and Luke left.

**Cooter's POV**

"This is crazy Cooter calling the Duke family, I may be crazy but I ain't stupid. Now come on any Duke with your ears on." I said speaking in my radio piece as I leaned back against the wall with my aching back. I paused for a moment just waiting for one of the boys or Daisy to answer. I very well knew not to expect Bo's voice to cracker across the wire; but perhaps Luke or Jesse were about.

"This is Jeb Duke speaking, here there Cooter, what's happening with my favorite Hazzard mechanic?" A surprise voice came over the waves. I sat forward with a wide smile on my face and I pushed the button on the hand set. "Hey there Jeb, what are you doing in Hazzard?"

"I'm not actually in Hazzard, I'm in Tennessee." Jeb said with a laugh.

"Than how in the heck can you be talking on the Duke line if you ain't in Hazzard, the line doesn't work in Tennessee, unless one to the family brought the line their way and the other person was on the left side of the mountain pass." I said with confusion in my voice.

"Well I when I was last in Hazzard I rigged the Duke line so it can pick up all over the good ol' USA I wanted to surprise the family, but I haven't had a chance to test it out till now." Jeb said with a laugh.

"Well they will be mighty surprised and mighty pleased with your surprise Jeb, it will come in use, especially after Bo and Luke get done with their probation and can travel the states." I said with a chuckle. "Well Jeb, have you talked to the farm folk today yet?"

"That's a negative, I was about to call the farm when your voice came over the line. What's going on?" Jeb asked.

"Not much, I have been working on the General and it is going to take longer than I thought it would. Plus I thought perhaps Luke made it home from his wild driving through town in the pick up." I said with a frown on my face.

"Wait Luke was driving wildly with the pick up? What happened to the General?" Jeb questioned with unease in his voice. "What the heck is going on up there?"

I sighed as I realized what I had blurted out. "Look it ain't any of my business to tell you anything, its best that you call the farm and the folks there will fill you in."

**Jeb's POV**

I leaned forward against my motorcycle as I gripped my hand piece to my lips. "You better tell me what is going on over there, Cooter, now." I said softly but steady.

I heard Cooter sigh in to his mouth piece before he spoke again. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Jeb, but Bo and Luke had been in an accident and Bo is seriously hurt."

"What!" I softly breathed out not realizing that I clicked my button. "Bo hurt, it can't be. I simply just can't be." I dropped the handle onto my bikes seat.

"Jeb, Jeb, come back Jeb." Cooter's voice shouted through the handle, I quickly looked down and I picked the handle up and pressed the button. "I'm on my way to Hazzard, Cooter. And Cooter thanks you for telling me."

"I'll see you when you get here. And I'm sorry to have to tell you, Jeb." Cooter said.

I put the handle back into my helmet and I slammed the helmet on my head. I strapped the strap against my neck tightly and I hopped on my bike. I quickly kicked started the bike and I roared down the dirt road that would head out of Tennessee and into Georgia. I'll be back home at the farm in three hours time, two if I let 'em rip. And I aim to be there in two hours time.

**Cooter's POV**

I sighed deeply as I pushed the button on the handle once more. "This is crazy Cooter calling any Duke on the home front, I may be crazy but I ain't stupid. Jesse, Luke or Daisy if you got your ears on please answer me." I pushed the button and waited for one of them to answer my call.

"This is Jesse, Cooter what is going on there?" Jesse's voice said over the wire. I smiled in relief that I finally got a Duke that I was aiming for to answer. "I was just calling to let you folks know that the General won't be ready when I said it would be. I am going to need two more weeks."

"Why two weeks?" Jesse asked concern in his voice.

"The parts that I need to fix the General are special ordered to Atlanta, and they said that they are out for two weeks. Why they even said they had to special order their supplies all the way in Kentucky." I said with a shake of my head. "Sorry to inconvenience you folks."

"It's not your fault Cooter, thank you for letting us know." Jesse said.

"How is Bo?" I asked leaning forward slightly in concern.

"He's awake now and he is feeling horrible still, but the doctor had told us that he would." Jesse said softly.

"What happened out there? All Luke was able to tell me was that Bo and he were driving too fast and Bo couldn't stop in time." I said with a frown on my face. "What happened? I know that Rosco and Enos wasn't chasing 'em because Luke told me that Rosco was on his way to the General to help him get Bo to the doctor's."

**Jesse's POV**

"Bo hit the tall pine tree when he had to jump the General suddenly over a cliff." I said resting my right elbow on the kitchen table.

"But why on earth were they driving so dane fast if Rosco or Enos wasn't chasing 'em." Cooter asked in confusion.

I sighed deeply and I looked over to my shoulder to make sure that no one was listening on accident, and Daisy was that no one that I was aiming to protect. I saw in relief that no one was coming, but I was still going to keep my voice down and my ears wide open and if I heard one sound that didn't belong than I was going to quite talking. "It's like this Cooter," and I presided to tell Cooter Davenport everything that happened between by boys and my sweet Daisy girl.

"So that's why Luke was ripping up the pavement in front of the sheriff office." Cooter said with in wonderment.

"What was that you just said, Cooter?" I sat forward and I gripped the handle tightly in my hands.

"Yes sir, Uncle Jesse, Luke was in town not two hours ago in your pick up and tearing up the pavement. Rosco went on and chased him." Cooter said.

I sighed deeply. Luke, Luke what are you doing? I shook my head and I brought the handle up to my mouth and I pressed the button. "Thank you for letting me know, Cooter."

"No problem Uncle Jesse. Do you want me to come over and talk with Luke? Help him let out this pent up feelings?"

"Luke hasn't returned to the farm yet." I said with a shake of my head.

"Well Rosco hasn't returned to the police station either. Perhaps Rosco caught up to Luke and is helping Luke out himself." Cooter said.

"Perhaps. Just perhaps." I said into the mouth piece. I heard a noise and I quickly said. "Thanks for letting me know about the General Cooter, I'll talk to you later." I stood to my feet and put the handle on the CB radio and I turned around fully expecting to see my sweet Daisy in the door way needing her Uncle Jesse.

But I saw ….. nothing. It was just the breeze coming in from the open window. I sighed as I stuffed my hands deep in my pockets and I walked out of the kitchen and through the living room. It was time to check on Daisy, to see if she had wakened up yet.

**Enos's POV**

_Six year old Enos walked with his hand in his mother's soft hand up to the farm house with his free hand in his overall pockets. He and his parents were here to pay their respects to the Duke family, on an account that they had suffered a loss. He was here to also offer any help he could for the two year old little girl whom had just lost her parents at such a young age. He felt a tears come to his eyes as he thought how it would feel if he had lost his parents sudden like. He didn't like the feeling so he knew that sweet little Daisy would be in worse shape than he was._

" _Hello Jesse, hello Martha." Mr. Strate said solemnly as he put out his hand for Jesse to take._

" _Hello Bert. Elizabeth, Enos." Jesse said with a stiff nod as he took Mr. Strate's hand in his own and shook it firmly and briefly._

" _Oh Martha." Mrs. Strate said with a slight catch in her voice as she let go of Enos's hand and moved forward and wrapped Martha Duke into her arms for a tight hug._

" _Thank you Elizabeth." Martha said returning the hug and than stepping back. She looked down at Enos who was looking up at her with such sadness in her eyes. She bent down and held out her arms and allowed the six year old boy to come in and hug her. She felt the little boy shake as he tried to hide his tears. "It's all right to show your emotions, Enos, it's all right to grieve."_

" _I know Mrs. Duke. I know." Enos said as he tried to stop the sobs from coming. He could stop the sobs but he couldn't stop the tears. He leaned into the hug for a few more moments before pulling away and kissing Martha's wet right check. "I'm sorry for you loss."_

" _Why don't you go into the house, Daisy and Bo are in there and I know that they would love to see you." Martha said gently wiping the tears from Enos's check gently with her hands. She stood to her feet and gently tapped the back of Enos's back as he walked towards the front door of the house._

_Enos took a deep breath as he opened to the front door to the Duke farm house and he took a tenitive step into the house and the first thing he saw was two year old Daisy sitting on the floor with her teddy bear in her arms and her blanket by her side, and year and half Bo trying to comfort his older cousin by wrapping his baby arms around her leg. Enos watched as Bo lent down and hugged Daisy with his head. He had such comp assistant look on his face as if he knew what Daisy was going through._

I turned my head slowly as I heard Daisy's bedroom door being opened and I saw Uncle Jesse poking his head through. I gently shook my head to let him that Daisy had yet woken up. I felt her move restlessly as I my arm began to slide off of her. I turned back down and I tighten my hold on her slightly to let her know that I was still close and that I wasn't going anywhere. I felt her relax in my arms. I heard the bedroom door close softly and I leaned forward and saw that Daisy's eyes were squeezed tight and slight tears were falling from her eyes. I leaned down and gently kissed a tear away as I brought my free hand up to gently wipe the rest of the tears away. But the tears kept falling.

**Daisy's POV**

" _Hello Daisy." Enos said softly so not to startle the younger children. He stopped still and waited for the little girl to let him know that it was all right to come in._

" _Hello Enos." Daisy said looking up with her scared and sad open blue eyes. "Are you coming?" She titled her head._

_Enos slowly walked and sat down in front of Daisy and reached out and patted Bo on his head. "I see you have a steady and loyal companion." I smiled sadly._

" _Bo has been by me side since Uncle Rosco had brought me to Ukle Jesse and Aunty Martha." Daisy said softly. "Daddy and Mommy weren't home, they promised to come soon, but they never showed." She looked up into Enos's eyes and she finally let some tears fall. "I have been here for many days now, where are my mommy and daddy, Enos." She whispered as she hugged her teddy and her blanket tighter against her chest._

_**Author's Note: Ok I know two year olds can't talk all that well; well expect for your genius and all, but lets say that Daisy picks up words faster than most normal two year olds; but she still isn't genius like; she just opens her ears and is a quick learner, especially when she wants to understand what her family is saying and she wants them to say.** _

_Enos swallowed as he realized that no one had told Daisy that her parents had tragically died three days ago. That Rosco got the news and that he had driven to where Daisy and her folks had been living just across Georgia and Tennessee's border line and pick up Daisy from the neighbor woman who had been watching her; and bring her to Hazzard to the Duke farm. To her Uncle Jesse and her Aunt Martha._

" _I don't know what's keeping 'em Daisy, but I so do know that …." Here Enos stopped because he couldn't in good conscience lie to Daisy. He couldn't lie to anyone. He just prayed that someone would come into the house and tell Daisy the truth about her parents._

_The door opened and Enos turned his head around to find the grieving Jesse. He watched as Jesse walked over and sat down in his chair. "Come here Daisy girl, I need to talk to you sweet heart."_

_Daisy stood to her feet after Bo sat up straight and walked over to where her uncle was sitting and held out her arms for Jesse to take her and pick her up. He settled her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around Daisy's waist and pulled her against his stomach. "Remember last year when Bo's parents died?" He gently asked._

_Daisy nodded. "Yes we were all sad, mommy and daddy and I oome. Lukee and Uncle Caleb and Aunt Kate were here. Bo was in Aunt Martha's arms and you told us that you aimed to raise Bo now that his parents were gone." Daisy tears came than as she suddenly realized that Jesse was about to tell her something that she didn't want to hear or believe._

_Jesse turned Daisy to face him and he cupped her chin with his right hand. Tears fell from his checks. "There's no easy way of telling you this Daisy, but I have to tell you sweetheart. Oh baby girl." Jesse had to stop talking as he tried to get his voice back. But the lump that was lodge in his throat wouldn't go away. "I'm sorry Daisy, but your mommy and daddy won't be coming for you anytime soon."_

" _Why not? I want my mommy and daddy." Daisy backed away wide eyed and fearful as she looked at her Uncle Jesse. "They promised me. They will be back. They said they'll be back." Daisy tried to keep the panic from her voice._

" _You mommy and daddy are in Heaven with your Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Anna darling. They are wrapped in Jesus' arms." Jesse said brokenly._

_Daisy just shook her head. "No, I don't believe you. Why are you lying to me Uncle Jesse? Why are saying this …. No no it's not true." She managed to twist out of her Uncle's arms and she jumped off his lap and rushed to the front door and slammed out of the living room and she ran with tears running down her checks to the wagon that was set just outside of the shack. She tried to climb on it but than she felt arms around her and she was suddenly lifted up from her feet and placed on the wagon's wood. She twisted out of the arms and moved quickly back to where the high bench was. "Just leave me alone, I don't want to hear any more lies. Mommy and Daddy will be here soon for me." She crawled into a tight ball and put her hands over her ears and she bent her head down to rest on her knees._

**Bo's POV**

I opened my eyes as I heard my bedroom door open and I smiled softly at the site of my slightly younger cousin walk into the room. "What are you doing here Jeb?"

"I heard what was going on and I decided to see how you are doing, Bo." Jeb said with a smile as he walked over and sat down on the end of my bed and put a hand on my left leg. "So how are you cousin?"

"I'm better than Daisy ….." I said with a slight frown, "Do you know that Daisy overhead Luke, Enos and Uncle Jesse in the living room, she hasn't been in too see me." I shook my head gently. "Well Uncle Jesse said that she had  _come_  in to see me but I was asleep and she didn't want to wake me. It was just before she overhead Luke and them in the living room."

"Where is she now?" Jeb asked titling his head.

"Still in her bedroom sleeping, Uncle Jesse told me that Enos is with her that he hadn't left her side all nite or morning." I sighed as I wrapped my arms across my chest.

"It's One o'clock now, she should be waking up by now." Jeb said concern in his voice as he looked with worry at the closed bedroom door.

"Uncle Jesse assured me that this is normal and not to be too concerned about it, he said that it's a body's way to protect itself from crises like this." I said with a deep sigh. "He said that she is fine, and not to worry about it." I shook my head. "But I am worried, Jeb, this Daisy we are talking about here. She must be hurting and blaming herself fiercely for what happened."

"What happened?" Jeb asked turning fully to face me,

I presided to tell Jeb everything that I remembered leading up to the crash, which wasn't much and which was still very muggy because of my headache. He assured me that I told him enough and before he left the bedroom he told me to rest up and not to worry that everything would be fine. But I couldn't shake this deep worry that had come over me when I learned that Daisy was blaming herself. If I could get out of my bed without falling on my face or throwing up than I would be in Daisy's room and comforting my cousin who was more like a sister to me.

But all I could do was stay in the bed and allow the others to comfort Daisy.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a Daisy/Enos centric story. All the old stories about the Wagon will be told by Jesse, Luke, Bo, Daisy, and Enos. But everything that is going to be going on with Daisy and Enos will be currently set.


End file.
